Feels Like Home
by agingerwithacat
Summary: Can Lavender forget the painful memories of her past love when she encounters a new face in her line of work? HDVerse. Don't know what that is? Shame on you! LB/OC


It had been a year since Ty had run the first ads for Brownbury in _Vague_, and it had been an almost overnight success. Now Lavender was working on breaking into the muggle fashion industry, and Ty was right behind her, helping her along. He even got Ken, his husband, to set up a meeting with Scotty Rastrick, who was Fashion Advertising Director at _Vogue_.

And this is where Lavender Brown was rushing to so quickly this morning. She had been trapped in a meeting with her team and was unable to get out until 15 minutes before the meeting in question. She hoped Ty got there before her, so maybe he could stall for time. Coffee in hand, portfolio in the other, she rushed hurriedly down the hallways of Vogue headquarters, when a person bumped into her from behind, causing her coffee to go flying everywhere all over the carpets and onto Lavender's white vest.

"You have got to be kidding me," she moaned, looking down at her vest. The person in question picked up her portfolio and handed it to her. Lavender turned to look at him.

"I am incredibly sorry. I'm late for a meeting with someone. Look, I'll just- I'll pay for the vest but I really have to go," the man said quickly. He handed Lavender a card before she could even speak and then took off in a jog down the hallway.

Lavender stared at him, shell-shocked and read the card.

_Scotty Mercutio Rastrick _

_Fashion Advertising Director_

Vogue

"Oh bloody hell." She laughed, walking down the hallway after him. When she reached the room they were to be meeting in, she opened the door and smiled at Scotty.

"Good morning- Oh. Well, this is certainly a coincidence. Let me guess, Lavender Brown?" He walked over to her and held out his hand.

"Yes. Pleasure to meet you, Scotty." She grinned and put her portfolio down on the table.

He sat down, chuckling.

"What?" Lavender asked.

"Nothing, I just can't believe I spilled coffee over you of all people. This is definitely a little more than embarrassing." He sighed and looked up, a big grin on his face.

"All right, show me your things."

"Well, I'd like to wait for Ty to arrive, he did help me arrange all of this, after all-"

"Oh, he didn't tell you? He said he would be late and to start without him."

"Oh. Well, all right then."

Lavender slid her portfolio over to him and watched as he opened it. As he leafed through the pictures, she began talking.

"I was thinking the contract would involve a year's worth of advertisements in each issue, at the end of the year the contract would be reviewed and possibly renewed. Also, of course, an article about Brownbury and the team. Now, the article isn't necessary-"

"Okay." Scotty closed the portfolio.

Lavender stared at him, an incredulous look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry, pardon?"

"I said okay. Lavender, you're one of the most wanted fashion designers in the Wizarding fashion industry, despite the fact that you have coffee all down your front. I would've contacted you soon if Ken hadn't contacted me first." Scotty stood up. Lavender looked flustered and shook his hand.

"Thank you! This is wonderful. I'm sure Brownbury and _Vogue_ will have a very long, dazzling relationship together." She spluttered out.

"Now that the business part of this meeting is over, would you like to join me for a coffee? I feel terrible that I knocked yours out of your hand." Scotty opened the door for her.

And of course, they both ran straight into Ty.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Lavender. There was a crisis with the layout for the next issue and- Oh. Are you done?" Ty blinked, looking at the two of them.

"Uhm yes, yes we were. Scotty, I'd love to, but the thing is- Well I have another meeting to be at. Maybe we can do it some other time." She smiled and nodded at the both of them and then hurried off down the hallway, shaking her head and muttering.

Ty raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you certainly made her run off. What did you say?"

"Nothing! I just asked her for a coffee, a business meeting- don't give me that look Ty!" Scotty laughed at Ty, whose defensive hackles were up and he was tight-lipped.

"You be careful around Lavender, she doesn't need a pretty boy like you right now." Ty poked his chest and shot him a 'look'. Scotty held up his hands.

"Okay, okay. I was just trying to be nice."

"Uh-huh. I'm sure you were. But let's try and keep this professional, all right? Now c'mon, you can take me out for a coffee instead while we discuss this contract." Ty walked off down the hallway, Scotty following behind him chuckling and rolling his eyes.

-----

Lavender was hunched over a drawing in her kitchen when a pair of hands grabbed the pencil and the paper. She gasped and looked over her shoulder.

"Ty! You scared the hell out of me!" She placed her hand over her heart dramatically and smiled tiredly at her best friend.

"Lavender, how long have you been holed up in your house, now?" Ty said, his hands on his hips.

"It's only been a week! I'm working on this new line and I-" She fell silent as Ty held up a hand.

"Look what I got." He waved an invitation with gold lettering on cream paper in front of her. She snatched them out of his hand and read them, her eyes widening.

"You didn't."

"I did." He grinned.

"Ty! This is amazing! I'm so excited for you! You made the list! What number?" She squealed and hugged him.

"I'm number 49!" He hugged her back, spinning her. "Anyway. Ken is busy tonight, so would you like to accompany me?"

"Would I?" She rushed into her bedroom. "Ooh what am I going to wear?" She shouted, and Ty laughed.

----

That night, Lavender and Ty walked the red carpet at the party for the Forbes' 100 Most Influential Wizards and Witches party, and Lavender saw a few familiar faces amongst the crowds, notably Déborah Devos and Riku Uematsu, who were there to represent their band, Pop&Pandemonium. She greeted them briefly, slightly jealous at the younger girl's success and then walked on, finally getting into the actual party.

Once she was in there, she grabbed a champagne flute and made her way over to a corner, sitting and sipping it alone. Ty was talking animatedly with Riku about something, but every once in a while he would check up with her.

There was a time where Lavender was the life of a party like this, and you couldn't keep her from it. She'd thought maybe tonight she'd enjoy it like she used to, but she felt that same sinking feeling she'd felt every time she stepped into a room full of people. It was different for her now, and she hurriedly downed another glass of champagne, still completely sober.

"Well, fancy seeing you here." A voice said from beside her. Her eyes snapped over to where Scotty had just sat down and she forced a grim smile.

"Scotty! How lovely to see you."

"It sure sounds like it." He teased. "So did you make this list?"

"Me? No. Not yet." She sighed, looking at everyone. "Did you?"

"Ha, yeah. I did."

"What number?"

"Twenty-five, actually."

Lavender nearly spat out her drink.

"I had no idea! Congratulations!" She smiled a genuine smile and turned to face him.

Meanwhile, Ty looked over at Lavender to see Scotty there and his eyes narrowed. Riku looked over as well.

"What? What's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing." Ty shrugged and went back to his conversation.

"Look, Lavender, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable last time we talked." Scotty began, and Lavender fiddled with some of her hair.

"It's fine. I really would have loved to go out for coffee with you, honestly. You just caught me off-guard." She looked down and then up at him through her eyelashes.

"How about right now, then?" He blurted out, and Lavender shot him another incredulous look.

"You really like making spur-of-the-moment decisions, don't you?" She asked.

"Of course! Where's the fun in making planned out ones?" Scotty chuckled.

"Well… I don't see why not." She stood up and flattened down her black cocktail dress. "Only… I'm wearing a black tie outfit, and so are you."

"Your point being?"

"Well, are we going to walk into a coffee shop like this? Are there any open at this hour, even?"

"You really like asking questions, don't you?" Scotty stared amusedly at her and she shrugged.

"Do you know a better way to get answers?"

"Oh come on. I know just the place." He took her hand and led her out of the party, unable to feel Ty's beady little eyes boring into the back of his neck.

----

Thirty-something minutes later, Lavender was sitting in a smoky café in upper-London, sipping a latté and laughing at something Scotty had just said.

"How did you find this place, anyway? It's definitely not where I'd imagine a 25th most influential wizard spending his time." She leaned back in the comfy armchair, kicking off her heels and tucking her legs underneath her.

Scotty looked at Lavender and grinned.

"Why not? It's comfortable, it's open all night and the coffee is fantastic. There's no reason not to spend time here."

"Touché." Lavender giggled again, tossing some of her hair over her shoulder. "To be honest, I'm glad you took me out of that party, I can't really stand them anymore."

"Anymore?"

"Yes?"

"Well, doesn't that imply that you used to be able to stand them?" Scotty leaned forward, expecting a story.

"I suppose." Lavender sipped at her latté and chose not to say anything.

"All right."

"So why did you ask me for coffee, anyway?" Lavender set her mug down on the table and cocked her head to one side.

"Look, Lavender. You're a client, one of the hottest fashion designers, and you're bloody gorgeous. I couldn't help but ask you out for a coffee." He grinned impishly as Lavender blushed and looked down.

"Oh come off it," she mumbled. Scotty laughed.

"Lav, can I call you Lav? You honestly don't know how gorgeous you are? Even if I was taken I'd be able to tell you that. Why do you think your ads are doing so well? You're twenty-nine but you look like you're twenty-one."

"Stop! Stop. Honestly. You're laying it on thick, Scotty." She shot him an unimpressed look and he started laughing.

"All right, don't kill me for paying you a compliment." He held his hands up.

"Well… Thank you, I suppose. I'm flattered. You're not too shabby yourself, either." She went to take a sip of her latté for something to do but was disappointed to find it was empty. She placed it back down on the table awkwardly and bit her lip.

"I should go, but I'd like to do this again," she spoke quietly, smiling at him. Scotty was still grinning and he stood up, taking Lavender's hand. She blushed and pulled it away.

"I would too. I'll see you at the photo shoot on Monday, okay?" He nodded at her and she excused herself to the bathroom where she disapparated.

---

When she stuck her key in the door to her flat, she most certainly did not expect to open the door and find an angry Ty behind it.

"Christ, Ty! You scared me! Are you all right? You look upset?" She closed the door behind her and placed her keys on the hook in front of the door.

"You know, you could've told me where you were going," he said in an unimpressed tone. Lavender shrugged.

"Ty, I used to leave all the time when we were younger, it never bothered you then." She sat down at her kitchen island and Ty sat across from her.

"I know I just- I just worry about you Lav." He propped his head on his hand and sighed.

"I know, Ty. I know. Don't worry. I'm not starting a relationship with Scotty or anything. I don't think I could if I wanted to. I just… I thought I'd be able to handle the party, but I just couldn't, it was too over-whelming." She placed her head on the cool marble. "Oh Merlin, what is wrong with me?"

"Nothing, you just associate parties with bad memories. Time for bed now, anyway." He stood up and stretched, walking over to her door. "Sweet dreams, love."

"Ty?"

"Mm?" He looked at her from the doorway.

"Do you think I'll ever get over it?" She looked tired. Ty sighed.

"I know you will Lav. Stop worrying." He smiled and closed the door.

--------

That next Monday was spent shooting photos for the article in Vogue featuring Brownbury. When Lavender was finally wrapped, she collapsed into a make-up chair and leaned back, closing her eyes.

Lavender absolutely adored photo shoots. To her, nothing was more exciting than being made up and stepping into an entirely different outfit every hour. It was certainly nothing new to her, either. Before she'd started up Brownbury, she'd modeled for a few big designers- never runway, though. She was almost three inches too short for the minimum height. She did get booked for anything on paper, though, and had a moderately successful career.

She could remember her first shoot; it was as clear as day to her. How scared she'd been, but also incredibly excited. The people rushing around her like she was some sort of celebrity. How he'd been there with her-

Lavender's eyes snapped open and she shook her head. She'd almost let herself go for a few seconds, and nothing good ever came of that. She stood up and smiled at the photographer, thanking him for everything and then walked out of the set.

That day she had a meeting with the directors for fashion week, they wanted to see the new line she had planned for the show. Only, that wasn't for about two hours, so she was stuck in her office, chewing on her pencil and doing nothing.

Ultimately, she decided to look at the model they'd hired for today to showcase her clothing.

"Oh my," she breathed as she read the name.

Jaiden Roberts

She smiled to herself and silently thanked whoever had hired the girl. She remembered working with her after they'd left Hogwarts and knew that she was made for the modelling industry, which meant that today should go on without a hitch in anything. Her secretary, Tillie, poked her head in Lavender's door.

"You have a visitor, Lavender."

She looked up, a pencil in her teeth and her hair and clothing completely dishevelled.

"What? Oh, send them in." She stood up and tried to flatten her skirt and hair down as best she could.

"Good morning, Lav." Scotty appeared in her doorway and she let out a large sigh.

"Don't you have things to be doing? Other people to be stalking?" she asked, only half-teasing.

"As a matter of fact, we've just finished this month's issue, so now is the lull for about… Oh I'd say I get four days." He walked into her office and began fiddling around with the things on the bookcase next to her desk. He picked up a photo frame and looked at the picture in it.

"Oooh, who's this? I have competition?" He joked, turning towards Lavender with a big smile until he saw the tight expression on her face. His grin fell off his face. "What? Are you okay?"

"Just, put the photo down," she said in an eerily calm voice. Scotty raised an eyebrow and placed it down, stepping away from the bookcase. Once he had done that, Lavender looked down for a few moments and then looked back up at him, a normal expression restored.

"So, to what do I owe this visit?" she asked, walking around to the front of her desk and sitting on top of it.

"Well, I was in the neighbourhood and I decided that maybe- Okay I'm lying. I wanted to ask you for dinner tonight." He rubbed his neck.

"I…" Lavender sucked in a deep breath and looked at the photo Scotty had set back down. "You know what? I would love to."

"Really? I was expecting a bit more resistance than that. In fact, I was going to have a couple of my mates come to your flat and kidnap you tonight if you said no," he teased, and Lavender found herself smiling wider.

"Really. Just leave the details with-"

"Lavender?" Tillie poked her head into her office again.

"Yes, Tillie?"

"The people from fashion week are here, would you like me to send them in?"

Lavender's eyes widened and she blanched.

"Already? Crap! Tillie, do me a favour and call Marc downstairs and have him bring up the sample racks I've set up. Oh and get Jaiden down here, quick! I trust she's already in the fitting room with him? Perfect." She stood up and swiftly ran a comb through her sunny blonde locks, and then re-adjusted her entire outfit.

"Scotty, just leave the details and anything else with Tillie, I'll get back to you later." She rushed past him and paused in the doorframe.

"What?" Scotty asked.

"I was waiting for you to leave my office." She laughed. Scotty reddened and walked out.

--------

"Well you look excited." Ty remarked later on that day while they were sorting through different swatches of fabric for her next line.

"Do I? I don't feel particularly excited." Lavender said as she pushed aside a rather disgusting looking vomit-pink with a sneer.

"Oh come on, Lav. Tell mee! You've been grinning to yourself for at least an hour, now!" Ty threw a swatch of satin at her.

"Ack! Okay! I-I've… I've got a date," she said really quickly. "Ooh I love this colour! Cerulean for that dress I designed? What do you think?"

"A date? Lav! This is great! With who? And cerulean is perfect. Try it with maybe a red belt or… Hm." He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Scotty." She was looking at Ty in an unsure manner.

"Scotty? Lav, I thought you said you didn't want to be in a relationship with him?" Ty put down the piece of fabric he was holding and looked at her.

"I know, Ty, but he showed up in my office this morning and I just figured maybe it was time to start… moving on," she mumbled. Ty's face broke into a grin.

"For sure? You think you're ready? Lav! That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you! He really would've wanted it this way, you know."

Lavender started laughing.

"You know what's funny? He was such a jealous git I'm sure he wouldn't have!" Ty started laughing with her.

-----

That night, Lavender enjoyed herself on a date for the first time in almost two years. When Scotty offered to walk her back to her flat, she accepted instead of disapparating as usual.

They both stepped into the warm summer night and began walking towards her flat.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You're a wizard, but both of your parents are Squibs?" She cocked her head to one side.

"Yup. I got lucky and got a letter for the Wizarding School in London when I was eleven." He smiled.

"Why not Hogwarts?"

"Who knows? Maybe I was out of the school's catchment area." He joked, and Lavender giggled.

"And you: you went to Hogwarts, got out and started modelling? That's quite an accomplishment, getting into this industry is usually ridiculously challenging." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I had some help. My parents are pretty connected, and Ty helped me along the way. I'm too short to do runway modelling, anyway." She shrugged.

"You're not that short." Scotty stopped, and Lavender did too, raising an eyebrow.

"Scotty, I'm 5'6. A runway model needs to be at least 5'10. It doesn't bother me, I didn't start off wanting to be a model."

"Oh really? So you've always wanted to be a fashion designer, then?" He started walking again.

"Nope. Well, I liked it, but that's not what I wanted to be." She had a smile playing across her lips.

"What did you want to be, then?" Scotty asked her as they turned a corner onto Lavender's street. It was dark except for the dim streetlamps lighting the way.

"I wanted to be a ballerina when I was younger." Lavender did a little pirouette and a jump, and then landed, grinning at him. He clapped appreciatively.

"You dance?"

"Danced. Past tense. I don't do it anymore. I lost my passion for it a while back." Her voice sounded thick and Scotty chose not to press it any further.

They walked in silence for the remainder of the way to Lavender's flat and once they reached the main entrance, Lavender turned to face him.

"I really had fun, Scotty." She fiddled with her fingers as she said this.

Scotty looked at the door and then at Lavender.

"Can I come up?" he asked, and she bit her lip.

"I- Sure." She almost whispered, taking out her key and inserting it into the lock. She padded softly along the hallway with Scotty behind her until they reached the elevator. Once they got to the fourth floor, Lavender looked at her apartment door and sucked in a deep breath. The only male she'd had in her flat for two whole years had been Ty, and she felt so unsure.

"Are you okay?" Scotty spoke from behind her and she nodded.

She opened the door to her apartment and turned on the light, looking around to make sure everything was in order. Then she turned and faced Scotty.

"Well, this is my flat," she said nervously, and he smiled, walking in and looking around. He let out a low whistle.

"This must've cost a bit."

"Well, my dad bought it for me." She shrugged.

"Oh right, I forgot you come from a rich family." He chuckled. Lavender frowned and crossed her arms.

"You know, I could afford something like this right now. He bought it for me a while back when I was just out of school. It was a graduation gift."

Scotty looked at her awkwardly. "I didn't mean to offend you, Lav, I was just kidding."

Lavender sighed and sat down at the island. "I know, sorry. Would you like some water or something?" She tapped her fingers on the cool marble.

"Hm? No, I'm fine." He was looking at all the photos that seemed to have been taken ages ago, because the Lavender in those frames did not resemble the Lavender in front of him at all.

A photo caught his eye and he picked it up while she was busying herself with a glass of water for herself. It was the same bloke from her office and he could only imagine it had to be someone she was close with, especially judging from this picture.

Lavender walked into the sitting room and sat down on the couch.

"You really like snooping through other people's things, don't you?" she asked, her eyes crinkling into a soft smile.

"Who _is_ this?" He asked, holding up the photo he'd been looking at. Lavender's expression fell and she sighed.

"It's my boyfriend."

"Pardon?"

"My boyfriend," she said simply, looking at the floor. Scotty put the frame down and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to her.

"You're not still with him-?"

"No, he died." She locked eyes with him and saw the look of shock on his face.

"Oh, Christ, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories or anything." He took her hand. "What happened to him?"

Lavender turned to face him, tucking her legs underneath her.

"Well, about two years ago, there was an attack where he was working." She conveniently left out the fact that he was working on behalf of the Order. "He didn't make it out alive because the Death Eaters got to him." She sighed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, oh wow. I probably shouldn't have asked you that. I'm sorry, I thought maybe it was natural or, just, I'm so sorry." His eyes widened even more.

Lavender smiled weakly. "It's okay, I have to get over it at some point. That's actually the first time I've ever told anyone." She realized as she looked up at Scotty.

"Would you like a hug?" He asked in all seriousness. Lavender sniffled and giggled, and then nodded.

"Please."

Scotty enveloped her tiny body in his arms and she snuggled her head into the tiny warm space between his neck and his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, until Lavender could feel herself becoming calmer, and she pulled away.

"Thank you," she said sheepishly. He brushed some of her hair away from her eyes.

"It's my pleasure, really." They stared at each other for a few moments when Scotty leaned in for a kiss, and was almost surprised when he didn't feel her pull back. Instead, Lavender cupped the back of his neck in her hand and leaned forward for a soft, timid kiss. It lasted for a few moments and she pulled back, her eyes shining. Scotty grinned like a child.

"Can I stay the night?" he asked, and Lavender responded by whacking him with a pillow on the couch. "Ow! Hey! What was that for?" He laughed.

"You really like asking questions, don't you?" She raised an eyebrow with an amused expression on her face. Scotty opened his mouth to respond and then laughed.

"Do you know a better way to get an answer?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Lavender said, and leaned forward for another kiss.


End file.
